


Pure as Love, Sweet as Sin

by dovesnroses



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Light Smut, Mammon x Reader - Freeform, Multi, Rating May Change, Smooching, lets kiss all the boys, lucifer x reader, mc x everyone - Freeform, obey me drabbles, satan x reader, some wholesomeness, tumblr requests, very light, you have to look hard to see it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovesnroses/pseuds/dovesnroses
Summary: A collection of Obey Me! drabbles, featuring different Reader pairings!
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/ Everyone, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 25





	1. Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Obey Me has been my pandemic obsession. I love all of these boys, and I have had fun writing for them. These are a mix of my own drabbles and drabbles requested by followers on Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unpopular opinion: Satan is soft af <3

**Pairing:** Satan x GN!Reader

 **Prompt:** Please .... may I ask for a crumb of fluffy slight smut with Satan.... I just love him so much! 

**Warnings:** Slight NSFW, light dom

* * *

Satan presses gentle kisses down your back as your fingers relax against the messy sheets. Even in your post-coital high, you arch against his touch, and you hear a low chuckle from behind you. You feel a hand stroke your cheek and Satan turns your head to kiss you chastely. He uses his other hand to untie the scarf you wore as a blindfold. Your eyes stay shut to give them time to adjust, and he kisses each lid.

“You did so well, kitten,” Satan murmurs, caressing your neck. You hum, enjoying the praise and slowly open your eyes. It’s all still a little bright, but it’s not too bad. As your eyes adjust, you turn to Satan. His self-satisfied smirk and messy hair are absolutely evil.

And you want to comment, but the early morning light sets his blonde hair aglow. You get caught in that, and the way bright green eyes stare back at you with such intensity, it’s almost … angelic. The man cocks a brow at you as you gape. It slips out without you realizing, “You’re so beautiful, Satan.”

It takes a moment to register, but you can’t see his reaction because he presses your head back into the sheets. You yelp as you feel his body cover yours. His bangs are brushing against your skin, and goosebumps make you shiver. “Thank you, kitten,” his whisper is hot in your ear, and you can’t help the small groan that passes your lips. You can feel the smirk of his lips against you, “But nothing is as beautiful as my name falling from your lips.”

The hair on the back of your neck stands up realizing his intentions. Satan grabs your wrists, feeling him work the cloth into a knot around them. When he finishes you give an experimental tug - and you’re stuck for the moment.

“Satan!” You protest, but it dies in a whine as he leaves fresh love bites over the ones that had begun to heel across your shoulders. The sound must be precisely what he wants because he props you back up on your knees and spreads you open. Kisses litter your thighs, and you groan already feeling that pull in your belly.

“See? Beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3 Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Have an idea you want to request? Find me at dovesnroses.tumblr.com!


	2. Tardy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You always remember your first. I love my Mammon.

**Pairing:** Mammonx GN!Reader

 **Prompt:** I’d like to request a little MC x Mammon fluff. Just MC and Mammon being lovable idiots together, doing dumb shit and probably getting punished by Lucifer but it’s ok cause as long as they’re together, it’s always a good time! 

* * *

“It’s the sex hair for me,” Asmo giggles behind an open palm, stepping to the side, avoiding Mammon’s heavy swing, “You could have at least cleaned yourselves up!”

“It’s not sex-hair ya fucking asshole!” The older brother snarls, and he swings again open-palmed, and Asmo squeaks and hurries behind Beel. Beel is snacking on his second bag of chips, looking from you to Mammon. He reaches silently to brush your hair. Mammon gives a warning Hey! - but Beel is quick to pull back a blade of grass in between his fingers.

“Outside?!” Levi shouts, face as red as Mammon’s, “Ugh! What a Normie thing to do! At least do it at home!” Asmo’s giggles continue as the brothers’ gang on Mammon. You swallow hard, your cheeks probably burning as brightly as his look.

Lucifer grumbles your name and catches everyone’s attention. His hand is pushed back into his hair. One day, you think, he may go bald from how often he cards his hands through his locks when he’s mad. “Honestly, I expected this from Mammon,” he says, “but you are a guest here. You should learn to behave accordingly.” You stare at Mammon, watching as he gripes at the eldest brother’s punishment - one week of detention.

As things settle down Mammon turns to look at you, and you lock onto his blue-yellow eyes. You smile again remembering how they looked in the bright afternoon sun. He had cradled your head in his hand and looked over you, eyes wide in concern.

“What the fuck do ya think you’re doin’ slipping down the fucking hill?!” Mammon scolds. The wind is still somewhat knocked out of you. It hadn’t been a big fall, but it caught you by surprise, and you couldn’t stop yourself from rolling down the hill of the quad, “Ya almost caused me a fucking heart attack, you stupid human!” He holds you there until you’re able to catch your breath and your smile.

“Your stupid human,” you huff, “maybe you should catch me better next time.” He stops, eyes wide mouth agape. Telling him you were his never gets old because of how elated it makes him. His reaction is so precious it’s almost like a child’s. However, Mammon is quick to recover and pushes you off his knees. You’re laughing as he crawls over you, rubbing your hair and face so that you can’t see the way he smiles stupidly at you.

“Ya better fucking believe it! Next time I’ll let ya roll all the way down into the lake!” You put your hands out to stop him, but Mammon grabs your hands in his and pins them to your sides. He’s still smiling down at you, and the way his tan skin sparkles and his eyes shine almost takes your breath away again. His white hair tickles you as he leans in closer. You know he wants to kiss you, but his brows knit together anxious. Even after all this time, he still gets nervous at the simplest things.

You strain your neck up to peck his lips. Mammon throws himself off you, and you burst out into laughter again. He’s grumbling softly and sighs something like be the fucking death of me, human. It’s not loud enough for you to hear, but the affection is audible.

Your laughter calms, and you look back at him from the grass, “You know the RAD meeting has probably started,”

Mammon rolls his eyes and stands to dust off his pants. He reaches for your hand to pull you back up.

“Whatever, what’s the worst that can happen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next time MC rolls down a hill she's taking Mammon with her. 
> 
> As always thanks for reading. Kudos and Comments are a real treat!
> 
> Have an idea you want to request? Find me at dovesnroses.tumblr.com!


	3. Retrouvailles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retrouvailles ( _noun_ ) the happiness of meeting someone that is very dear to you after a long time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m in LOVE with the start of season 3. I romanced all of my precious boys, but Lucifer will always be my number one; glasses and all <3

**Pairing:** Lucifer x GN!Reader

 **Warnings:** slight spoilers for lesson 40

* * *

A gentle caress pulls you from unconsciousness. It’s steady as it sweeps from your hairs down your cheek. You keep your eyes closed, appreciating it, ready to fall right back to sleep.

When you feel something slide from under you.

Your arm lazily latches onto it. Eyes still closed, you pout, “Don’t.” You feel the warm chuckle across your face more than you hear it. A feather-light kiss presses against your temple.

“My love, I may be a demon… but even my arm goes numb after a while.” Lucifer tugs and you relent with a grumble and roll away. You readjust so that you’re facing him and finally open your eyes. He’s propped up on his elbow, hair mussed and falling into his eyes. You’re always thankful for the moon in Devildom. The light that spills through the window shapes Lucifer’s features enough that you can see a warm smile on his lips.

Lucifer leans down and kisses you deeply, lips working slow against your own, still swollen from your earlier lovemaking. Though he’s kissed you a thousand times since your surprise party, you can’t get enough. You’ve missed his kisses, and it feels like he missed kissing you. When you pull apart, you snuggle closer into his bare chest and sigh content.

“I’m sorry I woke you up,” you murmur as he goes back to stroking along your shoulder. He gives a ‘hmmm’ in return.

“Not to worry, I haven’t been to sleep,”

Your head pops up to look at him, eyebrows raised, “Have you been awake this whole time?” When he nods, you pout at him, “what have you been doing?” You see him flush faintly and avert his eyes. Confused, you repeat the question. There’s a long drawn out pause until he exhales before answering.

“I was afraid you’d disappear if I didn’t watch you…” He grimaces at his own words. Appalled by the audacity of his thoughts. And you realize he’s embarrassed for even having such ideas. Your heart aches just a little for his confession, and you’d want to cry if not for the giggle bubbling in your throat.

“I think you’ve been watching too many dramas with Levi,” you tease. Anything to lighten the mood.

He glares down at you. “I’d never do anything so humiliating.”

You chuckle against him and press a small kiss to his shoulder. “But it’s okay … I feel like that too.” And it’s true; as you had drifted off to sleep, just for a moment, you feared this was just a dream. That as soon as you woke up, you’d be back in your room in your apartment alone. The thought made your heart ache more, and you press against Lucifer’s warmth, “but I’m right here.”

Lucifer wraps his arm around you, pulling you up higher on the bed. He presses a kiss to your forehead and then another on your eyelid, and then another on your nose.

“Yes, you are,” he whispers. He drops his forehead against yours and sighs peacefully, “and you’ll forget all about this conversation by the time you wake up.”

“Yea, sure,” you giggle, “there’s nothing you can do to make me forget that.”

His head lifts, and there’s a gleam in his eyes. “Oh?” You realize a second too late what is about to happen, and before you can squirm away, he’s rolled you over so that his body is pressed tightly in between your legs. You gasp as he clasps a hand over both of yours, pinning them over your head, and he smirks victoriously, “We shall see, my love. We shall see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write so much more with Luci. There are three different things sitting in my drafts right now. Maybe one day. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments will NEVER dissapoint Diavolo.
> 
> Have an idea you want to request? Find me at dovesnroses.tumblr.com!


End file.
